


After We Got Married

by bebentoo



Category: 2PM (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reality TV, We Got Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: Many fans are asking, what would happen after WGM with Khuntoria.This story could be an example for what could happen after the reality show 'We Got Married' with 2PM's Thai prince Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul and f(x)'s Chinese goddess leader Victoria Song.
Relationships: Nichkhun Horvejkul/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria
Kudos: 3





	After We Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one of my older works. Actually, as far as I know this was the first I have ever posted online. This one-shot has been revised x times at this point. I still believe it's subpar but it's fine since I was only starting out back then.

**Nichkhun's POV:**

After We Got Married with Victoria-ssi we've never met again. We just met by chance in variety shows. I really miss her, even if it's just three months when We Got Married ended with us.

I will never forget how we laughed together and made lots of other things. And I will never ever forget the time we've spent together.

**Victoria's POV:**

Nichkhun-ssi called me last night and asked if we could meet up today at 3 PM at the Han River to which I've agrees to. There I waited there for him until I saw someone waving his hands. I went towards that person and recognise Nichkhun-ssi. It's been a pretty long time that's why I was really glad to see him again.

**Narrator's POV:**

Both of them went for a walk through the alley. They also ate ice cream on their way and were talking about the latest news. Around 7 PM, they went for dinner to a fancy restaurant. After all Nichkhun brought Victoria back to f(x)'s dorm. They bid goodbye and Nichkhun got a cab to get back to his dorm.

Weeks passed by and Nichkhun couldn't stop thinking about her. The other 2PM members were worried about him and called f(x). They told the boys that Victoria didn't look better. Both groups then decided to go out with those two at the next day.

**At the shopping mall...**

Wooyoung and Nichkhun went pass a Game store when suddenly Nichkhun stopped and starred at something. Wooyoung stopped as well and followed the older ones eyes until he saw a silver yet simple diamond ring.

"Up for a proposal, hyung?" The younger one asked. Nichkhun didn't answer and continued walking as Wooyoung sighed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Unnie. Victoria? UMMA!" Krystal shouted at Victoria.

"Huh? What?" the latter asked confused.

"What about the dress over there?" Luna asked as she pointed on a wedding dress which lower part was ruffled.

"It looks beautiful plus it suits you!" Sulli added.

"I don't think I will be able to wear that dress," Victoria sighed.

"Yah! Don't think something like this!" Krystal pouted.

"Don't worry unnie. You're going to wear this dress one day," Amber said with a reassuring smile trying to cheer their leader up. Victoria just smiled weakly back as they continued walking around the mall.

**5 months later...**

It was February, Victoria's birthday. f(x) planned on celebrating it at their dorm when Amber's phone suddenly rang.

"Amber here! — Nichkhun-ssi? — Sure! What is it? — Right now? — Oh, okay. See you soon!" Amber said and hung up. She then told the other members what to do while Victoria was at the toilet. They all nodded and went out leaving a note on the table.

When Victoria came back from the toilet, she was surprised not to find the others. She searched around until the note caught her sight.

_Umma, we went out to get some fresh air. If you want to know where we are: HAN RIVER near the GONDOLA! Happy birthday! – Krystal, Sulli, Luna, Amber  
P.S.: We love you umma! <3_

Victoria sighed but decided anyway to go to the said place.

When she arrived there wasn't anyone. Just then she heard someone calling her name. She turned her head and saw Nichkhun.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked with a wide smile. Victoria nodded and they got into a gondola.

It was very awkward during the ride. When they got out of the gondola Victoria wanted to go back to her dorm when Nichkhun held her wrist.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something," Nichkhun said and looked straight into her eyes.

"I-I really like you since the beginning, but I didn't know how to confess," Nichkhun admitted as he looked away. Victoria saw how he blushed and giggled.

"Nichkhun-ssi, I have to tell you something too," she said and lowered her head.

"I-I feel the same," she said and blushed as well. There was a dead silence between them. Victoria then released her wrist from the boy's grip.

"Sorry, I-I have to go now," she apologized and walked away. As for Nichkhun, he closed his eyes to gather his courage and called out her name gaining a lot of attention through it. Victoria stopped on her track and turned her head only to see the younger one kneeling down with a ring in his one hand.

"VICTORIA SONG! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he asked.

"Yah! What are you doing?! We're in public!" Victoria said.

"I DON'T CARE! I COULD GET LOUDER UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Nichkhun grinned. Fans popped out of nowhere and started to get excited. Victoria laughed as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"YES!" she then screamed.

"WHAT?!" Nichkhun asked, pretending not to hear anything.

"YES! I SAID YES! YES I WILL!" she said once again with tears in her eyes. The crowd was cheering and screaming like crazy. Fans started to call out their couple name and some even cried. Nichkhun approached Victoria and put the ring on her ring finger.

"Saranghae," he finally said and kissed the latter on her lips as the other f(x) and 2PM members joined the cheering crowd.

However the wedding was around November and the best thing was that it was snowing for the first time.

**3 years after...**

"Umma, who are those strange people beside you and appa?" a two years old girl asked her mother and showed a picture from their wedding. Her mother smiled and picked her daughter up.

"Well, these are Taemin, Yuri, Krystal, Chansung, Sohee, O—"

"I'm home!" a male voice called. The little girl jumped off and ran towards the husband.

"My cute little princess! What is this?" the man asked as he took the picture.

"Appa, who is this?" the daughter asked as she pointed on a little boy who was kissing a SHINee member. The husband laughed and told his daughter that it was Jung Yoogeun. The little girl nodded and ran to her room.

"Aigo. Oh, yes! We Got Married asked us to come for an interview," the husband told his wife with a wide smile.

"Bwoh? But tomorrow is our 4th anniversary," his wife pouted.

"We could go out for dinner with Mina tomorrow after the interview," her husband suggested with a bright smile. His wife nodded in agreement and he gave her a peck on the lips.

**4th Anniversary...**

"Well Nichkhun-ssi and Victoria-ssi, you've been on We Got Married a few years ago and now YOU REALLY ARE MARRIED!" the host cheered.

"How come you're now married in real life?" the woman of the new We Got Married couple asked.

"Well, let's say, it was love at the second sight," Nichkhun said and smiled at Victoria.

"Yep. We Got Married," Victoria said and smiled back. The new We Got Married couple looked at each other and smiled at the two.

"Well then! Kwanghee-ssi, Sunhwa-ssi, try your best!" the host cheered.

"Happy anniversary, yeobo," Nichkhun whispered.

"Happy anniversary," Victoria chuckled and they kissed making the audience adore the scene.


End file.
